Brotherly Love
by BlueJay84
Summary: Romano x Reader, except your Romano and Venciano's little sister. Enjoy


_**BigBrother!RomanoxReader; Brotherly Love**_

"Romano, let go of me, I'm fine." You said trying to pry the Italian off of you.

"NO, sorella! Why did you come so late?" The Italian hugged you even harder. You finally gave up and hugged him.

(Flashback Time! Brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny)

"Veeee, sorella~!" One of your brothers, Feliciano, sung, "Could you do something for me?"

"Si, what do you need?" you asked.

"Could you go out to get more pasta, while I make the sauce?" He asked.

"I don't know Feli, Lovino will get mad if I don't get back before dark…" You looked out the window and saw the light fading.

"Please?" He begged giving you his signature puppy-dog face.

"Ok, but if Lovi-"You started, but he was gone, and you heard a faint 'Grazie, sorella!'

(Time skip in a flashback, lolwut?)

"Pasta, pasta?" You said looking for the pasta section, they renovated the whole store and moved the pasta section. Then, you spotted a friend of your brothers.

"Toni!" You yelled and waved at the Spaniard. He looked up and waved to you.

"Hola, chica!" He smiled, "What are you doing out, won't Lovino get mad?"

You silently let out a few choice words. Did everyone know that you had to be home before dark?!

"Yeah, but Feli wanted me to get more pasta tonight, which reminds me do you know where the pasta section got moved to?" You asked.

"Si, follow me." He motioned you to follow him to the back of the store to a, smaller, pasta section.

"Ve- I mean Feli won't be happy…" You murmured. 'That was a close one!' You thought. You had almost said Feli's country name. As for you, you were also a country. You were the country of (i/c).

Toni, the country of Spain, laughed and put a hand on your shoulder, "Mi Tomatia, Feli will be fine," He handed you your usual pastas, "we still carry his favorites. Come, I'll check you out!"

Romano's POV~

"Venciano, (i/c)! I'm home!" He yelled walking in not bothering to use their human names.

"Veeeee~ fratello welcome home!" He heard his brother yelling from the kitchen. The house smelled of pasta sauce. Romano walked into the kitchen and saw his brother making the sauce but saw no pasta.

"Where's the pasta, idiota?" He asked his brother.

"Oh! I sent (i/c), to get it~" Venciano said.

"YOU DID WHAT! IDIOTA! IT'S DARK OUTSIDE! DAMIT, SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HER!" He screamed grabbing his brother by the collar.

"Romano…can't…breath." His brother let out.

"Bastardo!" He yelled, letting go of the collar. Romano then started to pace back and forth.

"Roma," Venciano said, now sitting on a stool. Romano shot him a dirty look, "I sent (i/c) out a couple of minutes ago, and she should be back in a few."

"Well, as long as tomato bastard is there…" Romano trailed off.

Your POV~

You thanked Toni and walked out into the night. It was cold, and you forgot to bring a jacket. You started walking towards your street, wondering why Romano was so worried letting you out at night. You spotted two men on the other side of the side of the road, so you speed up.

"(i/n)!" a voice yelled. You immediately stopped and spun around.

"Mon chere, you are really, really fast!" a Frenchman came into your view.

"Keseseses~ mädchen has some speed!" This time it was a Ger- sorry PRUSSIAN man.

"Gilbert, Francais, what are you doing here?" You asked.

"Vell, ve saw you vere out and decided to ask you; vhy are you out this late?" The Prussian man asked you.

"Well! Did Lovino tell EVERYONE that I'm out past my curfew?!" You yelled in frustration.

"Oui," Francais, the country of France, said, "If I remember correctly," He air quoted, "'If you find mia sorella out after dark, then don't stand there like an ass. Bring her home. And! If you try anything with her then I swear, there is going to be a 100% chance of a shit storm coming your way!'"

"Haaaaa, well Venciano sent me to get more pasta." You rolled your eyes.

"Venciano? Oh, you mean Italy!" Gilbert, the former country of Prussia, exclaimed.

"No, I ment Venciano." Your eyes narrowed. You HATED when all the countries only recognized one of your brothers as Italy. They were both Italy, either you call them both Italy or neither of them Italy!

"Ok, mädchen!" Gilbert put his hands up in defeat.

"I guess we should take you home then." Francais told you. You sighed.

"Lead the way."

Romano's POV 

It has been 20 minutes since (i/n) had left, and he was getting worried. He looked over at Venciano, who also had a worried look etched across his face. In the mist of the worrying the doorbell rang. Venciano jumped of the stool and Romano ran to the door.

'It BETTER be her!' He thought.

Your POV 

You rang the doorbell and in a split second the door opened and you were pulled into a hug.

(End of a REALLY long flashback.)

Romano finally let go of you and stepped back.

"Idiota! You had me worried sick!" Romano exclaimed, and pulled you into another hug.

"Rommmaaannnooo!" You said into his shirt," It's ok, Prussia and France made sure I got home safe and sound."

"They didn't try anything with you did they?!" He asked, letting go of you.

"No, they took your warning seriously and brought me home right away."

"Ok, bene." He smiled, "I don't know what I would do if mia sorella got hurt. Ti amo."

"Ti amo, Romano"

Extended Ending~ 

"Vee~ sorella, did you bring the pasta?" Venciano asked you.

"You IDIOTA! She was missing for almost half an hour because of you, and all you can think of is pasta?!" Romano screeched at the top of his lungs, then he chased Venciano.

"Veeee~ fratello! Don't killll meeeeee!" Venciano screamed, running for his life.

You giggled. You loved your brothers!

Translations;

Bastardo – Bastard (Italian)

Bene – Good (Italian)

Chica – Girl (Spanish)

Grazie – Thank you (Italian)

Hola – Hello (Spanish)

Idiota – Idiot (Italian)

Mädchen –Girl (German)

Mon chere – My dear (French)

Si – Yes (Italian/Spanish)

Sorella – Sister (Italian)

Ti amo – I love you (Italian)


End file.
